


Good Vibrations

by HallowedHeart



Series: Finding Us Again [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Robot/Human Relationships, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedHeart/pseuds/HallowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Skyshot finally taking the next step in their relationship, and figuring out what that means for a human and Cybertronian couple. Each chapter focuses on the 'first time' of each sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

The first time he let his panel click open, her fingers digging into transformation seams as they panted into each others mouths while the scrape of metal on metal echoed against cement walls of an abandoned parking structure, he'd imagined a lot of things happening. A brief pulse of alarm flaring from her EM field when she glanced down and froze against his chest definitely wasn't on the list of scenarios.  
  
“I,” he stammered, looking between her face and down at himself. “Is, it's too soon, sorry, I didn't‒”  
  
The alarm faded as quickly as it came but Skyshot didn't move and was still staring. In the back of Bee's processor was the quietly amused thought that, ten Earth stellar cycles ago, her armor would have flared out and her visor and mask snap shut. His mirth evaporated as his tank suddenly churned with worry. “What, is there something wrong with it, does it‒”  
  
Bumblebee didn't understand. He didn't look THAT different from the organic males he'd researched on the internet. Maybe it was the biolights, or the ridges of the malleable plating, or‒ Bee was starting to feel sick when Sky _still_ didn't say anything, and he snapped his mouth shut before he started babbling again. “Sky...?”  
  
“That's not going to fit,” she mumbled, amber eyes scrunching thoughtfully as she finally looked up. A cooling fan kicked on when he finally registered a low hum from her field, intaking sharply as _want excited NEED_ flooded over him. Before his vocalizer got a chance to reactivate she gave him a brief, eager kiss, snuggled down into his lap, thighs pressing close together around his spike, and _oh_  
  
Softness and wet warmth slid against him, so incredibly _different_ than the press of living metal or yielding metalmesh. He couldn't stop a glitching hiss from his vocalizer as Sky rocked herself against him, plating folded back to expose the flesh of her thighs and groin. Sometimes Bee forgot she was an organic but now it was the only thing he could focus on as she gasped and rolled her hips, fingers digging into his seams again as she flashed a grin up at his dazed expression. ' _And I'm not even_ inside _her,_ ' zipped through his processor and his spark spun wildly, exventing hard.  
  
Bumblebee was seized by the desperate need to grab her up in a kiss then but he couldn't reach without taking her out of his lap and _Primus_ he didn't want that. Not with the way she was moving against him and gasping, settling for spanning a hand across her back _she was so small_ as his own hips found an eager counter rhythm. Fans kicked up to high as his engine revved hard, bracing himself against the wall for support. _That_ pulled a wonderful little noise out of his human, and he revved again, delighting in the keening whine that melted into sharp, short cries.  
  
Caught up in the friction and _lovelovewantlove_ cycling rapidly between their fields, Bee lost track of the charge built up in his circuits until he overloaded suddenly, a startled cry lost under the roar of fans. Sensation flooded through his field and into hers, charge surging through his sensornet, and Skyshot's fingers dug into his seams too hard as she choked on a strangled cry. Warning errors sent pings of pain to his processor that he ignored as she shuddered against him.  
  
Fans still rattling with a vengeance Bee cradled Sky gently, feeling her shiver against his plating and his own circuits buzzing with the last of a dissipating charge. The human loosened her grip to slumped dazedly back into the embrace, and the incessant pinging ceased. To his surprise he realized her hands, so delicate and so very _small_ compared to his own, had left tiny dents in the armor. Rubbing his thumb absently against her cheek , she nuzzled against it as breathing evened and one by one fans slowed and finally stopped while something inside his chassis clicked as it cooled.  
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, curling an arm up around his wrist in a loose hug, and when he frowned, “for freaking you out. That was great. _You're_ great.”  
  
The knot of tension Bee didn't realize was sitting in his chest loosened up, and he managed a lazy, lop-sided grin. “So we're gonna do that again, huh?” he rumbled, revving his motor suggestively as she laughed and hugged him tighter. He laughed too. Primus, it felt good to laugh.  
  
Sky reached up and made a grabbing motion with her hand, and he obligingly bent to return the chaste kiss she pressed to his faceplate. “Definitely,” she mumbled, and Bee couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed by the series of soft clicks from his vocalizer as she nuzzled against his helm. This was Skyshot, and for the moment he was happy.


	2. Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyshot introduces Bumblebee to internet shopping.

“So.”  
  
Skyshot perched on Bumblebee's shoulder, foot wagging lazily. He glanced at her from the personal holoscreen, brow ridge quirking at the smallest ripple of apprehension from her field. “I was thinking.”  
  
When she didn't continue right away he prompted casually, “Yeah? 'bout what?”  
  
Her foot took on a nervous jerking, and quickly crossed her ankles when a heel dinged loudly against his windshield. Strongarm glanced at the pair with a frown, but they were quickly dismissed when neither returned her look. Bee hardly paid it a second thought; Cybertronian glass was made of sterner stuff. “Maybe we could have a night in. At my place,” Sky went on, slowly, “ _Privately_.”  
  
Bumblebee glanced at her again, amused to see the minute flicks and shifts of finials and neck plating as she struggled to keep her mask and visor from snapping shut. The nervous tic betrayed her emotions and it was something sparklings eventually grew out of, but he thought it was endearing on the organic. Cybertronian body language on a human fascinated Bee, and he enjoyed watching how the two interplayed.  
  
And he couldn't help the half smile that came; _private_ meant _intimate_ , but the way Skyshot was acting meant something specific was in mind. “Well then. How about tonight,” he said, flicking casually through a few screens to get to his email when she pinged him after a second of hesitation. Opening the forwarded mail – it looked like an invoice, and –  
  
The half smile turned into a grin and he didn't bother to dampen the sudden surge of _wantexcited_ that rolled off his field, relieved as Sky relaxed visibly on his shoulder.  
  
“Will you two QUIT flirting for two seconds? You're supposed to be working!” Strongarm shouted as she jerked around with optics blazing in a scalding glare, and they both jumped guiltily. She turned the look onto Sideswipe as he started cackling. “This is highly unprofessional!”  
  
“Apologies, Cadet,” Bumblebee replied with all of the gravity he could muster, though the SUV was still seething quietly when she returned to cleaning her weapon. Sideswipe kept giggling even after Bee shot him a flat look.  
  
Sky refused to pull her visor up for the rest of the afternoon.

 

~*~

 

“Are you gonna show me,” Bee asked between kisses as Sky gasped against his avatar's mouth, her bare legs hiked up around his hips as he bent over her. “If you don't want to that's cool, but I really wanna watch.”  
  
He was parked down in the private garage, too far to exchange fields, but could still feel her under his avatar's hands like they were his own. “Box,” Sky mumbled, sitting up and wrestling with the button on her shorts. Bee considered helping, tempted to draw out the teasing even longer, but her eagerness was infectious and he quickly located a cardboard box sitting unnoticed under the coffee table. It was sitting barely two feet away but he'd dismissed it immediately in favor of the woman pinned under his avatar.  
  
While he shoved long red hair out of his face Bee set the box on the table and flipped open the top, packing tape already ripped with obvious haste. Another flick discarded some brown paper packing and he whistled low at the contents. The toy read as pure silicone after a quick scan, and he was surprised at how _heavy_ it was as he held it in his hands. There was a slight give in the material when squeezed. It seemed comically massive to his avatar's perspective, but he could tell it was nearly the size of his own spike.  
  
 _And_ it was black and gold. Bumblebee's engine revved down in the garage.  
  
“I, uh, requested the custom color, I'm still not sure it's the _right_ color, and I couldn't find anything that matched your shape exactly, not like they _could_ match, I mean it's not like they could get it _exactly_ right or even if I got it right and,” Sky mumbled, and he kissed her hard before she babbled herself into a pile of nerves, fishing in the box for the lubricant that had come with it. Water based, and it didn't scan like anything in it would react badly with his frame or the toy. The cap screwed off easily and he removed the safety seal, delighting at the sticky slipperiness.  
  
“You did good,” he reassured, giving one last quick kiss before squeezing out a bit of the fluid and easily sliding three fingers into her. Sky sighed in pleasure, relaxing into the familiar touch and wrapping one arm back around his avatar. Soon she was crying out and gasping, rocking eagerly against his touch, he distantly aware that several fans were whining in his frame as circuits heated with a slow charge.  
  
More of the slippery lubricant, _Primus_ he was making a mess, and Bee replaced his hand with the heavy silicone so quickly Sky's whine of disappointment pitched to a sudden startled gasp. “Fuck!” she panted, fingers curling tightly at the back of his neck as she yanked him into a desperate kiss. Bee fumbled a little, distracted by her tongue against his, until she grabbed his wrist and set him in motion again until he found a rhythm that had her wailing into the crook of his neck.  
  
“Fuck fuck _fuck don't stop_ _ **please**_ ,” she choked, clutching and grabbing at whatever of him she could hold on to as he worked the toy in her. Bee barely responded, breath hitching as he watched, transfixed by the sight of the impossibly large length disappearing into her body. Down in the garage his fans were rattling and whining, nearly overloading right there when she freed a hand from his hair to rub desperately at the sensitive node of nerves above the toy working in her.  
  
Sky came with a choked cry, clutching his avatar into a tight embrace, pressing them into a desperate, panting kiss. Bee revved his engine hard and fast before abruptly cutting out as he overloaded, the garage echoing with the roar of his fans. He stroked and nuzzled her cheek and neck as she clung to him.  
  
“Come down and sit,” he murmured into a kiss, almost pleading. “I need you.”  
  
Bee could hear Sky's heart still pounding hard in her chest, but was slowly coming down from the frantic racing. She nodded and sat up carefully, and the avatar disappeared as Bee gratefully cut the power to the holo emitter.  
  
Five minutes later Skyshot walked out of the elevator into the garage, a little wobbly on her feet and dressed hastily in a loose shirt and sweats. Bumblebee popped the driver side door open and she slid into his seat, curling up against the warm leather with a sigh. The instant he extended his field she reached hers out to touch his in return, _lovewarmlove_ washed across his circuits and he relaxed. The windows tinted to nearly black as interior lights dimmed, tilting his seat back even as Sky yawned and waited until he felt her dozing before dropping into recharge himself.


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyshot finally convinces Bumblebee to spike her.

The sun was long set and the moon already starting to dip below the horizon when a small alert pinged on his HUD, signalling that Bumblebee's watch duty had ended. He turned mid-stride and headed back to the main strip of paved road that fed smaller gravel tracks on the base Unit:E had commandeered for "Team Bee", eyes still on the fences and forest beyond as he walked. A pair of soldiers in bland military fatigues stood at the gated entrance, and they didn't spare him more than a brief glance, faces schooled into masks of unimpressed neutrality. Specially trained members of Unit:E, hand picked by Special Agent Jack Darby himself. The friendly mech was always a little disappointed at the coolness, despite knowing they were on duty, but he still felt a bloom of pride in his spark for Jack and his operation.  


Speaking of cool....

  
Razorwing cut a sharp silhouette in the waning moonlight, and under full dark the Seeker would have been damn hard to spot without the use of alternate sensors. Bumblebee offered the Decepticon-turned-Neutral a smile that, even if the jet had a face, would not have been returned. "Lookin' pretty quiet out there. Almost tempted to tell you to go recharge yourself," he greeted as they neared each other. "Jetstream give you a hard time going down tonight?"  


At the mention of his rambunctious sparkling, Razorwing flicked an aileron. That could have either meant 'yes' or something less-than-polite, or maybe his plating just itched. Bumblebee wasn't terribly adept at reading Seeker body language, even with Skyshot's help. The jet was silent as he passed the Autobot, field coiled in tightly, even his machinery barely humming. He murmured a greeting to the two human guards and Bumblebee exvented in frustration when they turned and returned it with about five degrees more warmth than they had the other mech.  


Bumblebee shook his helm and continued into the large bay of the main building. The lights were dimmed low and only one sleepy looking soldier was on duty, and he returned the proffered wave of greeting with his own slight nod. Team Bee and Unit:E had officially occupied the base for about a week, but private berth rooms were only just finished for all of the 'bots the day before. The bustle of human personnel literally underfoot reminded him of Hangar E and he felt a sudden sharp pang of homesickness and regret that he chased away as quick as it came. Or he tried to, anyways.  


All throughout the facility the lights were dim and empty halls echoed his movements back to him as he made his way to the mess hall, habit from millions of years at a war a decade dead keeping him near silent and sensors alert. It didn't matter how safe Bumblebee reassured himself they all were, safe enough to allow even a sparkling mostly free reign to roam about. Habit died hard, especially when you were practically war-born. Trying not to let his tired processor latch onto the ghosts of demons scratching at the edges of his thoughts, he quickly navigated the shared mess to the fuel distiller, retrieved a cube of energon, and went straight to the private room his human allies had set up for him.  


It was small, enough room to accommodate a berth welded to a wall, a workstation, and a Cybertronian sized chair, but it had a door and it was all his. A digital picture frame already sat on the workstation, cycling through photos ten years old, and Bumblebee pretended he was focused on it as he sat on the berth and let his attention drift away, energon cradled in his hand but forgotten.

  
A gentle knock on the door startled him, and Bumblebee realized he had nearly fallen into recharge sitting up. The cube was set on the workstation before it could be spilled and make a mess of his brand new concrete floor. He didn't need to ask who it was; a quick read of the EM field on the other side gave Skyshot away and she smiled quietly up at him when he slid the door aside. She was holding her own cube of bright blue fuel, faceplate and visor folded away. "Care for some company?" she asked, indicating with a slight raise of her cube.

  
Emotion surged through Bumblebee-exhaustion, doubt, loneliness, grief-and he scooped her up in one hand and closed the door without a word. Skyshot reached out and pressed her forehead to his helm as he gathered her close, shuttering his optics while he slumped back against the wall above his berth. "I know," she murmured, pushing a pulse of warmth across her field into his.  


Skyshot's field was a patient, quiet press that sat at the edge of his own until he finally relaxed and slowly opened himself up to it, affection and comfort soothing over frayed circuits and hurting edges. There was no insistent attempt to smother the churning emotions with a layer of distraction and misdirection (the reason why the two brief times Bumblebee had attempted romance back on Cybertron failed), just the quiet comfort of another presence next to his.  


"Bad day?" she murmured, hand finding the vent by his faceplate and stroking lightly at the outer edges.  


"Mmph."  


"Who do I need to yell at."  


"No one."  


"Who do I need to get Jack to yell at."  


He puffed a silent laugh, opening an optic to look at her, and his spark stuttered at the look of pure adoration she was giving him. Her cheeks tinged at the responding pulse he sent through his field to her. "No one needs yelling at," he reassured, vocalizer a little rougher than he meant, and she shivered as she nuzzled against him again. A wing trembled under his touch as he pulled a long stroke against the edge sensitive with sensors.  


"You should finish your fuel before it starts to taste weird," Skyshot said, a little breathless as she hurriedly gulped down her own cube before it could be spilled, because then they would have to go to the washracks, and....  


Arousal rippled back in immediate response to the sudden flare in her field, and he felt the plating begin to heat under his touch. "It doesn't 'taste weird'," he said, absently retrieving the cube while a thumb played along the edge of a wing. He laughed again when she wrinkled her nose, clearly disagreeing, and downed the bright blue fuel in a few long pulls. Tossing the cube carelessly on the worktable Bumblebee pulled Skyshot tight, glossa slipping over hers and tasting the sweet fuel that clung still to her mouth.  


Clever little fingers slipped into a vent to tease, earning a rev of the powerful engine that pitched into a whine when they pulled away to instead stroke his faceplate. "Bee, we don't have to-" she murmured when he pulled back briefly to tease a crest flare, but the rest was swallowed when he claimed her mouth again.  


' _If you're not feeling well, we don't have to do this,_ ' she'd meant to say, and it wouldn't have been the first time they'd gotten revved up only to drop down into just quietly holding each other before succumbing to recharge. Her field still flickered doubtfully, even if he wouldn't let her say the words, and he pushed **_need_ ** into her until it soothed away the hesitation and eager desire washed back.  


"want you," she gasped, breathless, finding a seam and stroking at wires starting to buzz with charge underneath.  


"You've got me." A languid stroke of his glossa to her wing and _oh_ , she liked that, turbines starting to whine.  


"No," she growled, pulling him back for a hard kiss that made him suddenly dizzy. "I _**want** _ you."  


His panel snapped open faster than he processed the words. Caution and maybe even alarm should have come forward then, and they did, sort of, but it was hard to give them any processing power when he was concentrating on Skyshot's plating folding back to reveal her own organic interface array. "I could hurt you," he protested, transfixed on the sight of her as she stepped easily off his frame and to the berth, easing back with knees apart.  


"We'll be careful," she reassured, sliding a hand over his helm as he knelt and bent to taste her array, and crying out when he grumbled and slipped his glossa into the silken, wet slit. "Promise-!"  


Bumblebee hummed thoughtfully, as if he was considering the credibility of that promise, and focused his attention on the human woman's valve. His spike ached as it went ignored, using a servo instead to push a trembling thigh further apart and the other to thumb at the small node of nerves- _clit_ , some part of his processor provided helpfully-and teasing a sharp cry of pleasure from his human with a languid stroke.  


Normally the noise would have him drawing back to silence her mouth with his, sneaking pleasure from each other without the luxury of true privacy, but now the mech pushed forward, eager to see what other sounds he could coax forth. Hands on his helm urged him as well, and his name became a breathless litany of moans and cries as she trembled, flesh and plating both. Wings jerked and gave a hard rap against the berth as she overloaded suddenly, back and legs tensing in a slight arch while she shook.  


Wiping at the wetness on his mouth, Bumblebee sat up and lifted Skyshot's hips, grinning at her breathless giggle as she hooked her legs over his thighs and hips with practiced, loose limbed ease. "C'mon, prettybot," she cooed, field pulsing with excitement and, to his relief, complete trust.  


"Hold on, I'm getting there," Bumblebee soothed, guiding the tip of his spike to press against familiar, wonderfully soft heat, and it was so hard to resist just plunging into the eager woman underneath him as she rocked her hips and took his head inside. He moaned, loud, loud enough that he would have been embarrassed, starting to tremble. "Sky...!"  


"I'm okay," she murmured, breathless, a hand sliding along the one on her hip and stroking gently. Skyshot rocked again, and they both keened as another set of subtly ridged metal and silicone slid inside. "God, _yes_ , I am so very okay."  


To Skyshot's dismay, Bumblebee seemed more than willing to take as much time as he thought was necessary for the human valve to accommodate his spike properly, and she let out a frustrated cry as he easily held her in place when she tried to pull him closer with legs hooked over his hip struts. He looked somewhat amused as she squirmed futilely, but when she squeezed down on his spike his optics darkened and he pinned her with a look that sent a bolt of hot hunger through her field.  


Pressing a servo against the berth by her head, Bumblebee shifted and leaned his weight forward, and Skyshot gave a needy whimper as all she could see was the mech looming over her and optics locking with her eyes. "Sky," he whispered, and before she could wail her protest as he drew his hips back he was rocking forward, slid deeper than the last with each languid thrust. His engine was rumbling, plating hot as he drew in ragged vents of air while his fans whined, and even when Skyshot cried out and tilted her head back he kept optics locked on her, ready to halt at any sign of discomfort. None came, even as he buried his spike to the hilt in her valve, gasping and holding himself still inside her. She was tight, impossibly tighter than he'd felt before, how could this wonderful little human possibly feel like this?  


Ignoring the protest in his backstrut he bent and kissed her open mouth, swallowing the gasps and breathless moans. Immediately her hands were on his faceplate, helm, dipping into vents and stroking at cabling, and the charge that burned low in his frame suddenly seemed too much as she bit at his mouth and squeezed down hard on his spike. She cried out as he overloaded, at the feel of hot transfluid filling what little room was left inside her and the charge dancing across her plating.  


A hand strayed from where it was stroking a neck cable and he felt a flutter against the base of his spike, and then Skyshot was moaning his name again, valve squeezing around him as she brought herself to another overload. _Orgasm_ , that incessant little thread in his processor corrected cheerfully as his helm thumped against the berth. Oh, his backstrut was going to _hate_ him in the morning.  


As the haze cleared and his fans finally began to slow when his plating finally cooled, Bumblebee carefully eased his already depressurizing spike out. He shivered at the very audible sound of fluid dripping onto metal, sending a bolt of arousal straight into the pit of his stomach and to his spike. "Hey," he said, stroking Skyshot's damp cheek, having to reassure himself that the flushed skin wasn't sign of something amiss. Hazy, she murmured something and nuzzled into the touch. "How you doin' down there?"  


"Fan-tastic," she sighed, grinning dazedly as she stroked the mech's palm. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile, and when he pressed his field to hers it pressed back eagerly, sated and content and not a ghost of distress. "You are so worth waitin' for."  


His spark did a funny little twist in its chamber, but she was already murmuring and drifting off as she clung to his hand and he smiled again. Fishing a rag out of his subspace, Bumblebee gave the wetness on the berth a hasty swipe and tossed the cloth to the floor before he settled down on his side and cuddled Skyshot to his chestplates. She mumbled something he couldn't make out and snuggled into the warm embrace, already asleep. Watching her sleep for a few minutes, the mech finally signaled the lights to dim, shuttered his optics, and let the mingling of their fields lull him into blessedly dreamless recharge.


	4. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyshot giving Bumblebee oral.

Bumblebee was the picture of relaxation, helm and shoulders tipped back against the wall above his berth, thighs turned outward with palms resting lightly on top. What wasn't, however, were his fans humming quietly and his interface array exposed to the human kneeling before it. Both fields were laid open, pressed so closely together they overlapped almost entirely, and humming with anticipation. She stared at the valve and spike before her, completely enraptured as she stroked a firm thumb across a biolight that ran in a series from the base of his spike to the tip. Bumblebee's plating shivered, and she grinned as she did it again.  


There was another pair of the biolights, blue as his optics, twinning along the outer rim of the valve in a graceful curve that aligned with the strips along the spike. Skyshot pressed a firm touch to the one closest to the tip and followed the curve all the way down to the bottommost biolight along his valve. Fans kicked in higher and Bumblebee swallowed down a strangled whine, pressing servos tight to his mouth as his faceplate heated with embarrassment.  


"No fair," she teased, and reversed the path on the other side, from valve to spike. Except, this time, with her tongue. Bumblebee didn't put his hand down but his engine started into a low rumble, field starting to buzz almost physically.  


A glistening drop of pale blue fluid had gathered at the slit in the tip and she bent to taste it, and must have found it to her liking because she crowded in closer and took the whole of his head into her mouth. He startled at the sudden heat and revved hard when she sucked, forcing his hips down so he couldn't buck up into that wonderful wetness like he wanted.  


The size kept her from taking little more, and settles for pressing her palm against the rest of his spike to give it firm strokes and tease at biolights with light fingertips. A second joined briefly to squeeze at the base before it slid downwards, stroking the node, and coming to rest in a touch against his valve rim. Lubricant was already gathering and she slicked fingers through it before running along the biolights again. Skyshot looked up, waiting for Bumblebee to open his optics, tonguing the slit again when the first stuttered his engine.  


"Yeah?" she asked, wanting to reach up and pull his servos away from his face, hear the sounds he was swallowing back. He didn't reply right away, and she slipped fingers along the slick fold of metalmesh again. For as quiet as he tried to be, Bumblebee wasn't doing anything to pull back on his field, and the immediate pulse of desire was answer enough as she pushed fingers into his eager valve.  


Warm, soft metal clenched down on the welcome intrusion, and she waited a moment to enjoy the feel of it. Bumblebee's holo matter felt like a regular human female's, but his valve was filled with texture from internal sensor nodes and working calipers. She smiled as a set of calipers squeezed down on her fingers before rubbing against a node. A small charge tingled along her skin at the touch and the servos on Bumblebee's thigh clenched and relaxed.  


"Do you have biolights in here, too?" Skyshot asked as she ran the flat of her tongue along a line of spike biolights, delighted to see that their color was brightening in a steady pulse. "Oh!"  


Embarrassment leaked into Bumblebee's field and his faceplate burned as he finally unshuttered his optics and flashed her a pleading look, engine spluttering when she gave him a predatory grin. He stared, transfixed, as she ran another long stroke up his spike, took the head back into her mouth, and sucked hard while digging into another, deeper cluster of nodes. Charge heated his plating abruptly and surged across his circuits, Skyshot shivering in pleasure as it jumped to her own plating pressed against his array and thigh.  


" _Primus_ ," he breathed into his palm, vocalizer hissing with static as she massaged against the node again and wrenched the word into a cry of pleasure before he could clamp it back down. All the biolights on his frame and his optics burned bright as she pressed into his valve, rocking and stroking in a steady rhythm that countered the same cadence of mouth and hand on spike.  


A sudden squeeze and twisting stroke on his spike nearly had his hipstrusts jerked off the berth, thighs beginning to tremble. The hand in his valve shifted, angling to hit a node cluster with every stroke in, and overload shook his frame so suddenly his optics whited out.  


Vision returned a minute later when his sensors recalibrated, feeling first the hand stroking his thigh in soothing circles, and then Skyshot grinning ear to ear. Her front was spattered with transfluid, and when she saw she had Bumblebee's attention again she raised a lubricant stained hand and slipped two fingers into her mouth, sucking. "You are _shameless_ ," he rasped, but knew he wasn't much better as he felt his spike rouse again eagerly at the sight.  


"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, licking her palm. "I'm a mess is what I am."  


Bumblebee's faceplates heated and he looked embarrassed again, putting a hand on the berth to sit himself up. "Sorry. Do you need-"  


Skyshot reached up and pressed both palms flat on his abdominal plating, pushing firmly. She couldn't move him herself, but he sat back again anyways. "I need you to stay put. I'm not done with you yet," she said, and pressed her belly flush against his interface array and rolled her hips. Bumblebee moaned softly and let his helm thump back against the wall, watching through half shuttered optics as she slid back down and pressed her mouth to his wet valve.  


"Yeah, I do," he said, and smiled shakily when she glanced up at him curiously. "Biolights in my valve. I think, anyways. Maybe you could look for me."  


She grinned.


End file.
